


Forever

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15kisses, Alternate Universe, Dark Poe, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron makes a crucial decision.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hell
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The moment that Poe Dameron makes his decision is not an easy one. It's not something that he's going to make lightly, betraying the Republic in such a way, but he knows that it has to be done. The Republic...it's been a difficult realization to come to over the days that he's been there with the man who now calls himself Kylo Ren, but there is a point to be made. The Republic is broken. Poe doesn't know if the First Order is really what the galaxy needs, but Kylo -- Ben -- is. They both are.

"Will you follow me?" The man who wears his husband's face, who still is his husband in a way, looks at him, and Poe knows that he's turning his back on the Republic and all they've fought for, just to be with Ben -- with Kylo Ren. "Will you be with me forever?"

"Forever," Poe says. "Forever, Ben." Hell, after all, is sweeter when the being you love is there.

Kylo Ren's face actually seems to brighten, and he draws Poe into a kiss that's demanding and sweet all in one. Poe is all but pressed against his husband's body, against the outline that's so very sculpted and yet comforting. His husband is hungry in his kisses, searching Poe's mouth like he can't bear to stop -- and stars willing, Poe doesn't want him to. He's so very hungry.

They break the kiss and Poe's lips are swollen, soft, pleasantly ravaged. Kylo Ren runs a hand through Poe's hair as if to reassure him. "We'll never be parted again," Ren says. "I promise that."

"No." Poe swallows. He's weak, small, vulnerable. Also very free. "Kylo -- I love you." And even these words are too weak to express his feelings towards him.

"I know," Kylo says. "I love you too."


End file.
